


Oh, el amor

by sesray



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, black mail, esto no salio como esperaba, furi es un mal novio con sei xd, mención de takao, puede que les de diabetes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesray/pseuds/sesray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>— Gracias por entrar a mi vida, Kouki. — Le dijo en bajo tono de voz, como si quiera que nadie le escuchara solo él, aunque   solo estuvieran ellos dos. Kouki sonrió y enterró su nariz en el cuello de su novio. — Sin ti, te juro que estaría muerto. —</p>
  <p>— ¿Hablando literalmente? — Pregunto el castaño y Seijuurou solo rio entre dientes.</p>
  <p>— Hablando literalmente. — Afirmo mientras besaba su mejilla. </p>
</blockquote> <p>En donde Seijuurou es una bola de cariño andante y Kouki solo quiere hacerle bromas. Pero aún así se aman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, el amor

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, Hola~ Es mi primer fic aquí, y por favor trátenme bien~ y de antemano me disculpo por errores de puntuación, soy un fiasco en la puntuación, lo siento~
> 
> (No me hago responsable por diabetes)

Akashi Seijuuro amaba muchas cosas de Furihata Kouki. Sus manos; suaves con largos dedos perfectos para pasearlos en su rojo cabello cuando la ansiedad y el estrés le carcomían cada parte de su mente. Su voz; Seijuuro se imaginaba su voz de un color suavemente amarrillo lila, -un color que hace años no veía desde que su madre dejo este mundo- que cantaba y resonaba en sus oídos como música que le gustaba escuchar para calmar sus revueltos sentimientos. 

Akashi Seijuuro amaba cada ser de Furihata Kouki pero lo que más amaba; eran sus ojos. 

Cualquiera que viera sus ojos, diría que son marrones normales como todos pero para Seijuuro, no eran un “color normal”. 

Claro, cuando Seijuuro empezaba a tener una ligera amistad con el castaño pensaba que sus ojos solo eran normales, como de cualquier persona pero se preguntaba cada vez que miraba a aquellos ojos, _“¿Por qué mi corazón esta acelerado?”_. Pero cuando Seijuuro llegó a comprender aquella química que el castaño le causaba, cambio su opinión acerca de sus hermosos ojos. 

Sus ojos eran de un marrón llegando a un color miel, encendido en llamas cuando los rayos del sol pegan en el. Un color en el que le gustaba mirar en aquellos cansados días de llegar del trabajo y acostarse con él, y mirar el universo amarillento que sus ojos reflejaban.

Aquel color marrón que se convertía en miel cada vez que Seijuuro le avergonzaba para poder ver un sonrojo adornar tiernamente su rostro.

_“Ah, cuan estúpido te ves.”_ Le hubiera dicho algún dia Mayuzumi al verlo en ese estado de **Amoritus-Estupidus.** (Aquella palabra le había inventado su viejo amigo Aomine para describir a las personas enamoradas cuando ellos apenas eran unos niños de 13 años. ) 

Claro, el hubiera aceptado lo que Mayuzumi hubiera dicho, ya que te vuelves un completo idiota cuando empiezas a ver a la persona que una ves sembraste miedo en él, ser la persona más hermosa del mundo. **Tu mundo.**

Y hoy era uno de esos días en los que Seijuuro le gustaba mirar a su amante por horas sin cansarse. 

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto, Sei? — Le había preguntado su amante quien hacía algún trabajo en el comedor de su departamento con un computador prendido y muchos papeles revueltos en la mesa con el olor a café amargo en el aire mañanero de un normal domingo. 

— Porque eres hermoso, Kouki. — Le había contestado con una sonrisa de lado adornando su cara viendo como la cara de su amante se tornaba a un rojo carmesí, de cuello a orejas. El castaño se tapó su cara con sus dos manos. 

— T-tienes que dejar de hacer eso, S-sei. — Murmuró entre sus manos, separando uno de sus dedos para ver a su pelirrojo novio, quien aún estaba allí con su sonrisa intacta. 

— ¿Qué cosa? — El pelirrojo se paró de su puesto y camino hacia el asiento donde el castaño estaba aun, avergonzado y rojo hasta las orejas. Se sentó en las mesa, apoyando sus palmas en ella. Y vio como su novio se quitaba sus manos lentamente, aun con el rojo en sus mejillas. 

— Y-ya sabes… — Le miro por el rabillo del ojo e incómodamente, empezó a mover sus dedos como si los moviera en un piano, encima de sus pegadas rodillas. — S-ser así. — Murmuró, incapaz de su novio oír y este solo alzó una ceja con su sonrisa aun en su rostro; se sentó en la silla a un lado de donde estaba el castaño y se acercó a él peligrosamente, con sus narices a unos centímetros de tocarse. 

— Dices, — Empezó a decir, mirando los tentadores labios del castaño mientras este traga visiblemente por la peligrosa cercanía que habían adquirido. Se acercó a un más, hasta que sus narices por fin se tocaron; viéndose como los dos miraban los labios del otro con intensidad, con un rubor adornando sus mejillas, sintiendo las respiraciones del otro chocar entre sí. —… _¿Así?_ — 

Kouki tragó nuevamente y trató de centrar su mirada en otro objeto de la sala en ese instante, pero la presencia de Seijuuro a esta cercanía no le dejaba concentrar bien. Eso era unas de las cosas por las que Akashi Seijuuro le volvía, prácticamente, en una problema de rubor extremo. Ser tan honestamente romántico, que le daba un sabor dulce en la boca y unas pequeñas cosquillas en toda la zona de sus intestinos, que hasta le daba ganas de salir corriendo y morir. Pero, algo que Kouki se admitía de todas las cosas románticas que Seijuuro le ha hecho en los pasados cuatro años de relación; era esta clase de cosas. Como solo estaban a unos centímetros de sus labios encontrándose, con sus respiraciones chocando, sus ojos hallándose a si mismos y el silencio que reinaba con amabilidad y tranquilidad. A Kouki le agradaba esa clase de cosas. Pero su corazón estaba en juego en esas clases de situaciones. 

Kouki se alejó con una sonrisa nerviosa, parándose de la silla con cada esquina de su cuerpo pintado en un hermoso rojo, que de algún modo Seijuuro encontraba tierno. Puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, jugando con ellas y su mirada centrada en el piso.

— Kouki, ¿Quieres jugar al gato y al ratón? — Preguntó Seijuurou con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parándose de su silla y Kouki, extrañado, movió su cabeza para un lado. — Tu corres y yo te persigo. — 

—… ¿C-como así? — Kouki empezó a retroceder y Seijuurou avanzó dos pasos. 

— Corre. — Y esa palabra fue la única cosa que Kouki escucho antes de echar a correr por todo el departamento con risas rebotando junto a los sonidos de las pisadas de ellos dos. 

Su persecución se daba por todo el departamento, con una repentina carcajada de Kouki cuando vio a su novio enredarse entre las mantas de su cama –al subirse en ella-, haciendo un sonido hueco en el suelo que hasta el castaño hizo una mueca de dolor para después reírse. Seijuurou se levanto lo más pronto posible para evitar cualquiera burla y atrapar a su novio antes de que él pudiera tomar una foto y enviárselo a Takao, quien estaba seguro que lo pondría en las redes sociales. 

Cuando corrían por la sala, Seijuurou tomo la muñeca del castaño y lo volteo, poniendo una mano delicadamente alrededor de su cintura y pego sus frentes mientras que trataba de tranquilizar sus agitadas respiraciones. Se quedaron unos minutos así, hasta que el pelirrojo soltó una risita. El castaño solo alzo una ceja. 

— ¿De qué te ríes? — Hablo mientras lentamente se sentaban en el piso, recostándose en la parte trasera del mueble más ancho que había en el hombro del pelirrojo quien jugaba con los dedos del castaño. 

— De qué llegamos a esto. De ser enemigos de ‘una forma’. — Hizo el gesto ‘entre comillas’ con sus dedos y Kouki solo rió. 

— Una forma es casi cuando “Boku”* trató de perforar el ojo de Kagami. Sí, eso es una forma de ser enemigos. — Seijuurou volteo a mirar a su amante con entrecerrados ojos, como si le estuviera culpando por algo pero el castaño solo soltó pequeñas risas y le dio palmadas en la cabeza. — No fue _‘tu’_ culpa —. 

— Yo se que fue _‘el’_ pero me siento mal…— le menciono en un tono risueño. 

— ¿El hecho que le provoco pesadillas a Kagami? — El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos como platos por un momento.

— ¡¿Tanto así le afecto?! —  
— Oh dios, no sabes cuánto. Hasta tenía miedo de agarrar unas tijeras por al menos dos meses. —  
—… Siento mucho eso. Pero de mi parte, porque siento que al parecer, ‘el’ no siente ninguna retracción hacia sus acciones. Hasta Pienso que le parece divertido.— Bajo un poco la cabeza en señal de disculpa.  
— Dile que deje de balbucear tanto y que la próxima no haga eso. —  
—Trataré — Kouki solo rio mientras entrelazaba su mano con la del pelirrojo y esta vez el castaño jugaba con sus dedos. — Lo que da risa es que como llegamos aquí, Kouki. — 

El castaño formo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras aun descansaba en el hombro del Seijuurou. — Ajá. De destinados enemigos en la cancha, con un uno que otro tropezón de mi parte. — Los dos jóvenes soltaron vividas carcajadas a ese comentario, recordando momentos de su adolescencia y su primeriza relación, que termino siendo un problema de incomodes de parte de los dos.

— A amigos que con problemas de elegir qué color llevar de suéter. — Hablo Seijuurou.

— ¡Eso fue una vez! — Vocifero el castaño con un rubor en sus mejillas, recordando la vez en que el pelirrojo lo acompaño a comprar ropa y el primer mencionado termino de elegir un color que no iba con él, que termino con el castaño prácticamente arrancando el suéter que traía puesto, sin darse cuenta de que estaban solos en un vestuario y con el castaño quitándole el suéter. Cuando este se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, abandono el vestuario para morir de vergüenza, pero al final salieron del lugar sin decir una palabra entre ellos.

El pelirrojo rió al tierno puchero que su novio hacia y beso su mejilla. — A enamorados, que sorprendentemente saben cómo llevarse bien en una apartamento compartido. —

— Tú eres el que no sabe hacer deberes de casa para salvarse la vida, agradece que te tengo paciencia, Seijuurou. — Dijo Kouki con sus ojos entrecerrados, acusando con su mirada al mencionado que soltó una risita mientras alzaba sus dos manos en defensa.

— Me hago culpable a la justificación de la defensa. Y lamento casi incendiar la cocina esa vez. —  
— Agradezco que Kagami hubiera estado allí para apagar todo. —  


— ¿Me merecía lavar los baños esa vez? Eso es lo que creo que estas pensando, Kouki. — Alzo una ceja mientras ponía un brazo por encima del cuello de su amante y el otro rodeando su cintura. Kouki solo le miro con una sonrisa de lado pintada en su cara, y descanso sus manos en las mejillas de Seijuurou y le dio una de sus más grandes sonrisas. Y esas eran las que Seijuurou amaba más.

— Me lees la mente bien, Sei. — Pincho las mejillas del pelirrojo mientras este solo soltaba nerviosas risas. El menciono agarro con delicadeza las manos de su amante y lo jalo hacia él para después poner sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y enterrar su cara en el hombro del castaño, abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Este solo se sorprendió un poco por el repentino acto pero reciproco la acción y enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Seijuurou, oliendo ese fuerte perfume con olor lirios que el pelirrojo llevaba usando desde que estaban en el colegio.

— Gracias por entrar a mi vida, Kouki. — Le dijo en bajo tono de voz, como si quiera que nadie le escuchara solo él, aunque solo estuvieran ellos dos. Kouki sonrió y enterró su nariz en el cuello de su novio. — Sin ti, te juro que estaría muerto. —

— ¿Hablando literalmente? — Pregunto el castaño y Seijuurou solo rio entre dientes.  
— Hablando literalmente. — Afirmo mientras besaba su mejilla. Se separaron y Kouki solo paso sus pulgares por las orillas de los ojos de su novio con delicadeza, y los pasaba con la misma delicadeza por toda la cara de pelirrojo para finalizar, acercándose a su novio y darle un pequeño beso en sus labios. El beso fue rápido pero Seijuurou pudo sentir el sabor a café amargo que el castaño había tomado hace unos minutos antes.  


Oh no, pero Seijuurou no estaba satisfecho con ese beso.

Con delicadeza y un poco de parsimonia, el pelirrojo agarro la parte trasera del cuello de su amante y lo jalo para darle un beso más profundo que término envolviendo lenguas y respiraciones agitadas.

Seijuurou iba de nuevo para otro beso pero la pantalla brillante del teléfono de su novio intervino en su cara y ajusto su mirada a lo que parecía un foto que Kouki había tomado. Era el mismo, como en el preciso momento cayo de boca hacia el suelo después de esa pobre decisión en subirse a la desarreglada cama para perseguir a su novio, momentos antes.

El pelirrojo miro al castaño como ensanchaba un sonrisa maliciosa mientras se deshacía de los brazos de su novio y corría hacia los cuartos sin antes gritar. — ¡Se la mandare a Kazu-kun, Sei! ¡¿Espero que no te moleste?! — Y una fuerte carcajada se escucho después pero a eso el pelirrojo reacciono y le siguió con una aterrorizada expresión.

_Ah, el amor._

_—- Omake —_

Después de unos minutos de enviar la imagen a Takao, la respuesta fue inmediata.

_“De: Kazu-kun_

_HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA XD KOU-CHAN COMO TOMASTE ESO?!! TE JURO QUE PERDI MIS RESPETOS HACIA SEI-CHAN XDDDD y dice shin-chan que no sabe como vera a sei-chan en la cara mañana XDDDDD se la voy a enviar a tetsu-chan HAHAAHAHA”_

Kouki solo rio entre dientes. — Perdóname Sei. 

_~~Oh claro que no se sentía culpable.~~ ___

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora, como estamos en el final, y me sorprende que terminaron de leer esto. Les dejare unas cosas claras aquí.
> 
> *Boku: Bueno como la mayoría de ustedes saben, Akashi es Boku y Ore. En este oneshot, el es Ore, y él y furi están teniendo una conversación de él y todo. Bueno no quiero llevar esto muy lejos, solo quería decirles porque siento que desde uno de los últimos capitulos de knb, el esta hablando con boku para tomar el puesto esta vez y siento que oreshi y bokushi hablan entre ellos de tiempo a tiempo; Y también en uno de los capitulos del extra game, que Oreshi le pide a Bokushi que cambien de lugar para enfrentar a los jabberwook. Cosa que puede que en la vida real sea una enfermedad mental pero no quiero profundizar eso. Solo siento que Bokushi y Oreshi tendrían charlas de vez en cuando para cosas importantes o tonterías. Pero Oreshi o Bokushi, furi sigue amando a Akashi.
> 
> Espero que nadie se tome eso mal y si se lo tomo a mal, mis sinceras disculpas. Y para finalizar, gracias por leer esta cosa super mal hecha porque deje de escribirlo en la mitad el año pasado, y hasta anoche lo encontré y lo termine XD
> 
> Y recuerden dejar kudos y comentarios si quieren (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ y este es mi [Tumblr](http://sesulxx.tumblr.com/) si tienen algo que decirme y echar un ask.
> 
> Adiós~ （　´∀｀）☆


End file.
